Harry Potter-Dracula and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by Danny Cyber Eclipse
Summary: Sequel to The Chamber of Secrets. Harry is going to another year of school but before the trial of Sirius Black, he had escaped Azkaban is rumored to heading towards Hogwarts. Harry, determined to prove Sirius' innocence, is planning to find Sirius first before the Minister and help Sirius in his quest of vengeance. Hiatus
1. Meeting with the Krum Family

In front of the Hotel, a limo began to approach and when it parked, a Suit of Armor ran to the door and opened it, revealing a family. The first one was a young adult who wore red outfit like it was suited for officers. He had a coat clipped to him on his left side and the man had a chin beard and a mustache and nice smooth hair that looked like it was cut down.

Mr. Krum and Mrs. Krum came out. Next was Mr. Krum's brother and finally, his daughter. She was half Vampire, half witch. Her wizard parent was Mr. Krum's brother. She will be refined at the time they meet. Her hair is long straight dark brown. Skin is tanned, due to her witch heritage and making her immune to the sun, much like Harry is, and looks soft. Her eyes were amethyst purple, making her eyes look like they are sparkling in beauty when they are hit by light from any source. She has long eyelashes. She had C-Cup Bra size to border D. She has long legs, making her taller than Mavis with a thin and delicate build. She has a dash of freckles to her cheek through her nose to her other cheek. She had a cute nose and high noble cheek bones with pouty lips that gives the slightly vague impression that looks like she is pouting when wearing a neutral or blank look on her face, a good poker face. Her appearance makes her a beautiful and elegant young woman. She is quiet elegant, soft spoken.

Harry didn't know why but when the two made eye contact with each other, the girl's eyes suddenly sparkled and the two began to greet each other.

"Hello, my name is Harry Dracula." Harry greeted with a smile "Who are you?"

"Hello Harry, my name is Rayna Krum." The girl said with a bulgarian accent, but Harry could understand her perfectly.

"Let me show you around." Harry said as he kissed her hand. Rayna giggled a bit before nodding. Harry took Rayna for a tour.

* * *

Later…

"And here we are, your probably one favorite place in the world: The Library." Harry said as they arrived to the library. Rayna gasped at the sight of lots of books.

"You knew what my favorite was, didn't you?" Rayna asked Harry.

Harry grinned "I've seen the look of bookworms before, Rayna." Harry said as he walked with Rayna as she observed the books "You can stay in the Library until dinner, Rayna. But right now, there is someone I need to check in with."

Rayna nodded and went to a book. Harry left out the library and when he made it to the family wing, he stopped in front of a door and knocked.

" Who is it? " A happy sing-like voice said.

"It's me, Harry." Harry responded "Can I come in, Nyx?"

"Oh, Harry! Yes, come on in." Nyx's voice said from the other side.

Harry opened the door but found the room dark but his night vision allowed him to see his surroundings. He heard the door close and that is when he felt wrapped around and sees the light turn on and see Nyx inches away from his face. Harry felt her entire lower body wrapped around him.

"Hello Harry." Nyx said in a heated tone. Harry knew that Nyx had a crush on Harry and has been trying to get him alone so they could talk about feelings. Harry told his family about this and he was surprise what he got in return.

Vlad told him that he used to have multiple mates himself but all died of old age or was killed, his zing was one. Dracula told Harry that as long as he didn't have a human mate, he was ok with the multiple mates. Dracula, himself, didn't want multiple mates and just wanted his zing. Mavis told Harry that he told have multiple mates… as long as she approved of them and they are trustworthy. Harry did ask why they weren't weirded out about the whole harem thing and here was what Vlad told him.

" _My dear grandson. Some species may have more powerful illusions, strength, or even better speed. But vampires, especially Draculas, are from ancient. The House of Dracula has been ancient and noble family with pureblood." Vlad told Harry from a memory Harry was remembering "The House of Dracula was so respected that monster kind said that certain families could have harems as long they weren't with humans. The Dracula family was among the families that could have a harem. So if you wish to start a harem, then do so. Just as long as they aren't human."_

Back to the present, Harry decided that he will have a harem if the girls proved themselves. Winnie was Harry's zing, so she would be the head of the harem. Nyx had done the trial for worth and passed thanks to her cunning nature with smarts. Harry also learned that Nyx was sort of a Tomboy, she loved cars and did things that men do sometimes. But she was also half girl so she was sometimes weird. After she proved her worth, she has been trying to get Harry's first kiss but all attempts failed.

"Nyx, I already told you that we are having guests. Why don't you go down there and greet yourself." Harry said, hoping that the change of subject would make her forget the reason why she was doing this.

"They can wait." Nyx said with a sweet smile.

Harry sighed before turning into emerald green mist and it went to her door before it went out and Harry reformed before he ran. Nyx's cunning is getting better and better.

* * *

Harry sighed as he sat on the roof. One would think that it was dangerous but the roof was reinforced so it wasn't easily breakable. Harry watched as the sun began to set when he heard something sit down next to him and look, seeing Rayna.

"What brings you up here?" Harry asked with curious tone.

Rayna smiled "I always go to the roof to look at the sunset and sunrise. I think it is a good experience to see such beauty."

Harry smiled "Well, that is something we have in common."

As the two watched the sun set, they grabbed their hands without them noticing and when it did set, the got up and began to head back down and when they got back inside, they noticed that they were holding hands. The two blushed and let go and went to join their families.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and I am back with my first chapter of Harry Potter-Dracula and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Apologies for the delay, I was clearing up some junk in my profile and clearing some files as well as looking over some story requests. Beside that, the progress of the harem members and votes has not changed one bit. Also, in this year, I'm making Harry use his transformation a bit more than just a bat form. I'm going to give him a lion form.**

 **Oh, and I will be stated something on the 'Christmas Special of 2016'. I have been coming up with some stuff while also being away and the harem is still going, but to clarify now. The lemon scenes will take place at Year 6 and Year 7. So no worries on lemon, aside from kissing, before the two years.**


	2. 2016 Christmas Special and Update

You (The Reader) appeared outside what looked like a house in the middle of winter. There were red and green christmas lights on the house and the fence. And along the sidewalk that went to the front door of the house was Candy Canes (description of the house is from the Gmod rp_chrustmastown map). After examining the place, you began to grow cold and went to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" You heard a female voice call from the other side. And after waiting a bit, the door opened and it revealed a equestria girl version girl. She had long red hair, dark red shin, and wore a dress design similar to EQG Pinkie Pie. Instead of balloons symbol though, it was a rose with a paint brush and a pencil.

"Oh! Hello there, reader." The girl said with a smile "My name is Velvet Roseartist, or Velvet for short. I'm Danny's girlfriend from the virtual world and I welcome you to Danny's home."

Velvet allowed you to walk in and you did. You walked into the living room and see a boy on the couch, watching Christmas shows. You realized that this was Danny Eclipse. I turned to look at you and smiled.

"Welcome Reader! To my holiday home!" I said and got up and walked over to you "I hope you are having a good day, cause I a-"

There was a loud bang from upstairs. Danny shook his head and growled and looked up.

"GET DOWN HERE, RIGHT NOW!" I shouted upstairs.

Once the demand was finished, there was a sound and you looked, seeing a hole appear and coming through it was two 11 years olds. The first one wore clothes similar to Ink Sans but the kid was a girl with sun-blessed hair and a nervous smile, she looked like the combination of Ink Sans and Naruko Uzumaki. The boy was design with the combination of Error Sans and Naruto Uzumaki. He wore Error Sans clothes, with some minor differences, he had dull yellow hair with black tips, and his eyes were similar to Error but slightly different. 'Errors' appeared around him and he had a nervous smile as well.

"What happened up there; Ink Naruko and Error Naruto?" I asked with a stern expression.

"Well, you see~" Error Naruto was about to say until-

"He challenged me to a fight to see who was stronger." Another male voice, this one had an echo with it, called out.

I looked and see a skeleton. His design was similar to the God Sans from 'The Thought' though there were some minor differences. The upside down white heart that was on Wing Ding (God Sans' name) was replaced with a dark green heart.

"Are you telling the truth, Mist?" I asked with my stern look.

The newly proclaim skeleton, Mist, nodded. I believed him and looked at Error Naruto "What have I told you about starting fights with your fellow OCs in the house?"

"Give the kid a break, he has been aching to get out and have some fun." A female voice stated and I looked.

The girl wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. She had black hair and she was with dark dull yellow hair Naruto and I see a puppet version of Naruto next to him.

"Azula Uchiha. Naruto the Bloody Maelstrom with his favorite puppet; Menma." I said and the three got down. "I know that my efforts on the Harry Potter-Dracula series is long and hard, but you can't blame me. I have been working my ass off with that and people are just demanding it."

"Then take a break." Another voice stated and I looked. I see another Naruto but this one was different. He had an eyescope (similar to Pyrogun's robotic left eye) on his face that was connected to proximity sensors that were similar to Scombine's that replaced his ears. His right eye was insanely small and was ocean blue. His skin was normal peach but had blue markings all over him. He had a black jacket, orange shirt, and had black pants on. He had flaming boots on (the black jacket and flame boots design are similar to the human Painset Shimmercakes from TheInvertedShadow). On his back was a black guitar that had blue markings at the bottom of it (similar to Drowned Brutalight Sparcake's).

"And do what, Demented Naruto?" I asked. "I want to do some other projects but I can't thanks to my viewers and followers." I looked at Reader "No offense."

I sighed "Here is what I want to do. Ever since Stukov FINALLY came out on StarCraft Co-op Missions, I want to finish "My Little Terrans". I am actually close of ending "Nine Tailed Mobian" but I want to finish it as well. And now, I am receiving story requests to do their stories after Harry Potter-Dracula series. I'm just getting SOOOO annoyed with everything that is happening, I can't stop a major headache from coming into my head."

…

Everyone was silent until…

"Isn't this your Fanfiction?" A boy voice called out.

I looked and see a Harry Potter OC. It was Aeon Luna Riddle-Moon; Son of Voldemort and Nightmare Moon and the apprentice/lover of Pinkamena Diane Pie. He was with the EQG version of Pinkamena Diane Pie and was with Slender Man.

"Yeah…" I said with a heavy sigh.

"Then do what you want." I looked at him "This is your channel, it is what YOU are capable of doing. I know you have the problem of focusing on a single project but this is YOUR channel, you make your OWN decisions. Your viewers are just an audience there to watch and read your works. You can do whatever you want, their voice is just opinions, nothing more and nothing less.

"Yeah." A voice called out and I looked, seeing another Naruto OC but this one was designed similarly to Raiden from Metal Gear "You have the power to make your own path. You created us to show the world that you are going to be a great writer and make stories that will be well famous. It doesn't matter how long it will take to do stories, you make them so you can do what you wish to them."

"Besides," I heard another voice and looked, seeing Harry Dracula hanging from the ceiling "I think I can wait from Year 4. I'm not going anywhere and you need to make your stories since you already have three beginnings ready to start. You can make multiple stories, sure it will take time but I believe you can do it."

I begin to look around and see more and more of my OCs appearing. There was Shade the Hedgehog, Xandra the Lynx, and Asaji the Chipmunk (Sonic the Hedgehog and Terminator), Naruto Kinzoku, Kurama Kinzoku, and Skynet Kinzoku (Naruto and Terminator), the leaders of the Eclipse Mercenaries (My StarCraft Custom Army of the Terrans), Grimjaw Swarm with their Feral allies (StarCraft Custom Army of the Zerg), and the Dark Empire (StarCraft Custom Army of the Protoss with the Dark Protoss Skin), King Naruto Menethil (WarCraft and Naruto), the Pony Seven of the Terrans, Zerg, and Protoss (My Little Pony and StarCraft), Emerald Wolf (Harry Potter and FNAF [FNAFB Version]), Naruto Doom [Ultimate Uzumaki] (Naruto and Sonic the Hedgehog), Naruko Ketchem with his Shiny Vulpix Partner, Kurama, on his right shoulder, The Members of the Eclipse Force (Danny Eclipse [Frieza's Race], Velvet Rose [Female Majin], Charming Thunder [Male Saiyan], Varilar [Namekian], and Jamielle [Earthling that is an Android]) (Dragon Ball Xenoverse 1 and 2), The Metal Nine [Robotized with Metal Technology (the same technology that was used for Metal Sonic) Jinchuriki] (Naruto and Sonic the Hedgehog), Cyber X (Naruto and Dragon Ball Z), Majin Harry (Harry Potter and Dragon Ball Z), Ghost of Uzu [Naruto] (Naruto and God of War), The Demon Walker King [Naruto] (Naruto and Lord of the Rings), and Harry Cipher (Harry Potter and Gravity Falls).

After some more thinking, I began to grin. "Alright, that is what I'll do. I'll make some more stories and work on some of my other works while keeping a tab on Harry Potter-Dracula and the Prisoner of Azkaban."

I looked at the Reader.

"Alright, here is my update that I promised. I will finish up Year 3, but after that I'm going to finish My Little Terrans. And after when I finish that, I will attempt to do Year 4 of Harry Potter-Dracula and do My Little Zerg." I said as some of my OCs were clapping "Once I finish with both, I will do Year 5 and once finished, I will do Year 6 alongside My Little Protoss. Then I will do Year 7 and once finished with that, I will proceed to Five Nights at Transylvania alongside My Little Nova; Covert Ops. After I get those done, I will open a suggestion to do what I have on profile. Which means to those who make suggestions, you may be forced to wait. If you dislike my resolve on this matter, you are more than welcome to do your stories yourselves. However, if I don't get opinions on what to do next, I will pick myself since I have plenty of stories to do."

My OCs began to clap in what the update, some even cheering.

I looked at my OCs and smiled before looking at the reader "Oh, and before I forget, The Nine Tailed Mobian has been cancelled and will be up for adoption. But I will state that I get some thanks for the Nine Tailed Mobian. Anyway, have a good day and a merry christmas to you."

I snapped my fingers and the Reader (you) was blinded by a white light.


	3. The Third Year Letter

Harry was relaxing in his room once again. It was all boring, since it has been some time since the Krum Family came to visit. Harry had to admit, he was going to miss Rayna since she spent a majority of the visit in the Library. Rayna had met with Nyx, the two were friends but did disagreed sometimes due to some reasons.

Harry also learned since a certain 'chapter' ago [*cough cough* I said while whistling] about him being famous so he accepted it, though he didn't know much since Danny didn't let him look at his computer ["For certain reasons." I said as I showed the computer of the Harem List on it "Wouldn't want to ruin the entire series if he found out what I'm going to do to him. Also, before anyone says anything, NO! Harry doesn't see past the 4th wall, he knows what's behind but cannot see past it. Only certain characters of mine are allowed, but Harry Potter-Dracula is NOT one of them."].

During the Christmas Special and the New Year holidays, Harry had went to a party with his fellows. He met Naruto Kyoki, Naruto Daku, Error Naruto, Ink Naruko (Harry and her became best friends due to her friendly personality), Cyber Sparkle the Ponybot, The Metal Nine, Aeon Luna Riddle-Moon, Emerald Wolf (Harry was surprised when he learned of Emerald's origins and accepted him for being a FNAFB Animatronic), Mist (Originally Jason before he was sacrifice his soul and the six other souls to Asriel to make him alive and well. Then he was reborn as the Monster Skeleton God with the six human souls alongside W. D. Gaster), Harry Cipher (Harry was surprised when he met with the son of Bill Cipher but accepted it), Naruko Ketchum w/ her partner, Kurame, Majin Naruto (both of them got along great thanks to Candy, though Harry did tell his friend that he only eats blood-related candy), Naruto the Spartan, The Demon Walker King; Naruto Uzumaki, Kitsune Maelstrom, Violet Lily Potter, Meta Naruto, and more.

He befriend some of them while others didn't mind Harry. Harry Dracula became a member of Eclipse Multi-Warriors, a group or army of OCs that Danny create to fight to either protect or to attack the Multiverse. All of Danny's OCs are in this group and they face against problems in the Multiverse that need to be solved and are serious. Many of its' members that can travel the Multiverse have seek challenge, facing powerhouses like Superman or Goku, cunning opponents like Joker or Deathstroke, or almost unkillable opponents like Deadpool or Godzilla.

Harry was going to continue before he was interrupted by his snowy owl that brought in a letter and a 'Daily Prophet' newspaper. Harry took the two from his owl and opened the Daily Prophet. The front page had Ron's family in Egypt. Harry sees Fred, George, Percy, Molly, Author, and Ron with his pet rat. Harry didn't care, he has been Egypt before, many times actually. He went to the back page and that is what caught his attention. He sees a picture of Sirius Black in rags and looking wild.

He began to read the text underneath it and learned that Sirius had escaped Azkaban and there are claims he is going to search for 'Harry Potter'. Harry laughed at that statement.

"I highly doubt that he is a supporter of Ol' Voldy." Harry said as he looked out to the world "Somewhere, my Godfather is out there."

* * *

 **Later…**

"WHAT!?" The Dracula Family, plus Nyx, shouted in shock as they began to read the 'Daily Prophet'.

"So Sirius is out there somewhere, and he hasn't called for a pickup." Mavis said while Harry nodded.

Truth be told, Harry didn't tell his family of his little holiday at Danny's. The only one who knew was Winnie since he took her along with him. His family was aware that Sirius was Harry's Godfather and they accepted it.

"We need to find him, but how?" Mavis asked that question to herself.

"Well, something must have grabbed his attention and it isn't me. He wouldn't move this early if something else didn't come up." Harry said as he began to think "Perhaps something has grabbed his attention that we haven't noticed yet."

"What about your letter?" Dracula asked.

Harry looked at the already opened letter "Oh, I have already read it. Some new and interest stuff with the side of nothing new. Can't wait for another year, hopefully it is more interesting."

His family nodded "I'm going to miss you, Harry." Nyx said while frowning.

"I'll be back, it's not like I'm leaving you forever." Harry said.

"I know…" Nyx said as she looked sad.

"Come now, let's have some more fun before I go to Diagon Alley." Harry said before they finished their breakfast and went to have fun by the pool."

Nyx nodded, they were going to expect Winnie this evening and they were going to have some fun.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay everyone, but even writers at times have to take a break. Also, there is something going on that I am worried about. So I'll be making late posts due to the worry, and I also blame the fact I can't focus on a single story. During my time thinking and making this chapter, I have already got a chapter done for "The Bot Twins" and "The Reincarnation of Darkness". Maybe some others but I managed to get this done. I will try to focus on this but I'm not making promises.**

 **Also, the Harem is still on. And the "Nine Tailed Mobian" is still up for adoption or it will be deleted soon.**


	4. The Weasleys and Sirius Black

Harry was in Diagon Alley with Dracula, Mavis, and Winnie. Wayne and Wanda would love to come but the cats in the alley was too much for them to suppress their werewolf instincts. Winnie had better control thanks to Harry, who could hold back her werewolf urges. However, even Harry would allow her to roam in her werewolf form.

Harry was getting books, new robes, and got some more treats.

After he finished, they were about to head back to the Hotel when they see the Weasleys and a bunch of wizards with the Minister.

"Hello Harry." A familiar venom filled voice said, making Harry turn and see Ron who was aggressive against him since Year 2 when he finally admitted that he will never be Harry's friend "I see you already got your things."

Harry grinned, his fangs now visible "What's the matter, Weasley? It almost sounds like you missed me for the summer. Don't tell me you have already missed me schooling you on proper education."

"Never, vampire." Ron said with venom before smirking "At least I got to go to Egypt."

Harry laughs "I've been all over the world, multiple times, before I even went _to_ school. Hell, one of my uncles lives in Egypt. So don't even try to brag about going there." Harry looked at Ron and his smirk was bigger "Tell me, have you ever been to Japan or Greece or other lands. I have to admit, there are so many impressive monsters in the other lands. I wouldn't be surprise if you would piss yourself if you ever met them."

Ron growled before he turns to leave. Harry, however, sees that Scabbards; Ron's pet rat, ran from his pocket and began to run for his life. Harry watches with amusement when a ginger fur cat came from the door that led to Diagon Alley and began to give chase to said rat. Harry laughs before he and his family and friends left to go back to the Hotel.

* * *

Harry was taking a fly in his bat form when he spotted a black dog of sorts in the wilderness. Harry knew every creature that were in the wilderness, making this dog unknown to Harry. Harry landed on the tree and began to hang upside down. The dog approached, trying to be stealthy.

"What is a Grim doing here?" Harry asked, still in his bat form "I don't recall seeing you in the forest before."

Fun fact; while Harry is able to speak both human and animal speak in his transformed forms, though Snake was an exception due to their hissing language.

The grim looked at the bat "Why do you bother upon my business?"

"Well mate, I have happen to know the count that control this land. And you are new, thus you could be an intruder." Harry stated with the logic in the position that the Grim was in.

The Grim began to think before saying "I'm not an ordinary Grim. My name is Sirius Black, I'm a wizard. An animagus, an unregistered one at that. I'm here to see Harry, my godson."

Harry's widen before smiling "Godfather!"

Harry fell from the tree and, in mid-air, shifted back to his human form, and was smiling as he approached Sirius. Sirius was surprised to see his godson was an Animagus as well and changed back to his human form. Sirius wore rags and looked dirty and the two hugged before Harry began to escort his Godfather to the hotel.

* * *

 **3 Hours Later…**

Harry was sitting in his bed before he heard the door open and he looked; seeing Dracula, Mavis, and Sirius Black. Sirius now wore proper clothes and he wasn't dirty anymore, probably because of the shower he took when he first arrived to the hotel.

"So how are you feeling, Sirius?" Harry asked as he got off the bed and went over to them.

"Much better and I am glad that I was welcomed here with open arms." Sirius said with a smile "It is nice to see that you would welcome me, despite the fact that I am a wanted criminal for a crime I have never done before."

Harry frowned "Well, at least we know you are innocent."

"We can try to help, but we want to know something." Mavis said to Sirius as the family sat down on the bed.

"Why did I escape Azkaban when I knew I would be released soon?" Sirius answered to them. The group nodded and Sirius sighed "Well, I was minding my business, Fudge had came to the prison to check us all out and he still had his newspaper. So I asked if I could have it and he allowed me. So I looked at the paper and saw the Weasley family on the front page when I saw him."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Peter Pettigrew." Sirius said.

Harry's face darkened when he heard the name "So… he is really still alive."

Sirius raised his eyebrow "You know about him?"

Harry nodded "In case that he remained alive, I read his files. I know some of his history and I'm not surprise that he chose Voldemort over his friends. Cowardice will be his greatest downfall, that is what I'm going to predict."

"So are you going to help me get him?" Sirius asked to his godson.

Harry smiled "Of course! If anything, you will become a free man and the Dracula family could benefit from aiding the Black Family. Though how did you know it was him?"

Sirius scowled "I've seen him transform a lot of times. Peter is that pet rat that is with that weasley kid."

Harry grinned, this could work in their favor. However, Harry remembered something "We do have Severus to be cautious about since he is the Potion Master of Hogwarts."

"Snivellus in school?" Sirius asked.

Harry, Dracula, and Mavis laughed when they heard the name before Harry made a mental note to call his teacher by that name for now on.

"Yes, Snivellus is in school." Harry said with a grin on his face "Ha! I am so calling him Snivellus from now on!"

"So, when shall we go after Peter?" Sirius asked to Harry.

Harry looked out the window and grinned "School is approaching. We'll corner Peter on our stomping ground, on our turf."

Sirius smiled, knowing there is a bright future coming. Dracula and Mavis were smirking, knowing that the dawn of change was approaching.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and I am sorry that I haven't updated in the month. I have been busy and my problem with focusing on a single task has been effecting me a bit. But I will report that during this time, I have made some episodes on one of my Naruto and MLP story. I will try to focus on this story, but coming up with some ideas on this alongside my focus problem is going to be a problem.**

 **I will also state that a project that I was working on before I even started my Fanfiction stories has arised and I may be forced to continue, forcing me to delay any more episodes and work with Sonicdash123 on FIMFiction. I will tell you now though that my MLP and Naruto Story is going to be one of my biggest projects due to going from Season 1 through the other seasons to recently and I will be including some detours like Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks, maybe Legend of Everfree. I will also include some other works like Princess Trixie Sparkle (This would include Shadow and Astelle with a little story on Celestia alongside Starswirl and the Tree of Harmony), Nightmare's Embrace (On a later date where it would have Nightmare Rarity and the Nightmare Six and others later), and The Dusk Side of Nightmare (I will be replacing Dusk Shine with Naruto later on). That is it as far as I can think of and before I forget, Harem Member votes are still going. Give me a vote for the wizard who will be Harry's harem members and tell me if you want to see my MLP and Naruto story if you want me to.**

 **Oh, and before I forget. "Nine Tailed Mobian" has been deleted since no one wanted it and I couldn't continue it. But while I did scrap the project, I did salvage some of it to my MLP and Naruto story. Good bye for now, everyone. I'll update and hopefully soon, if I ever do get the time. And worry not about the Potter-Dracula series, this series is going not going to be scrapped unless no one wants to read it anymore.**


	5. Moony and Dementor

Some Time Later…

Harry and Winnie were on the train, heading towards Hogwarts. Harry and Winnie eventually arrived at a compartment and went inside, seeing a teacher there. Naruto looked at his suitcase for a name.

 **Remus Lupin**

Harry grinned and looked at Lupin's sleeping form. However, Harry could tell that he was faking it.

"Hello Moony, nice of you to be here." Harry said with a smile "Never expected Dumbledore to hire you of all people."

"He smells like a Werewolf, yet not a complete one." Winnie added, sniffing Lupin.

Lupin opened his eyes and looked at Harry "And who are you to recognize me."

"Prongslet, Moony." Harry said with a smirk when he see Lupin's eyes widen in surprise "At least, that is what Padfoot calls me that. He ran a DNA analysis on me and found out that I was, indeed, Prongs' child. Though only a few wizards, including yourself, knows of my true identity. Dumbledore included as well but he is trying to manipulate me into thinking of being his 'Golden Boy', can't wait to see his face when he realizes that I am not the boy he wanted me to be."

"And, pray tell me, should I not tell that Dumbledore this information?" Lupin asked.

"What has Dumbledore done to make him a good guy?" Harry asked to Lupin with a frown "Padfoot never got a trial and was sent to Azkaban, without trial and he is a pureblood. And where was the corpse of Peter Pettigrew. No spell could destroy a body, there will always be remnants of a body. Dumbledore is such a powerful wizard, he should know this. If he did, then why didn't he act to support or save Padfoot."

"Well, maybe it is because he was mourning for James and Lily…" Lupin said, uncertainty in his voice.

"Oh really?" Harry asked before scowling "If he was mourning, then why on the same night, would he put him on the doorstep of the Dursleys if he knew that they were the worst kind of humans in the universe?"

"Because… because…." Lupin tried to come up with an answer but just couldn't find one.

After a few minutes of silence, Harry sighed "Listen to me Moony. You believe Dumbledore is all innocent and does things for the 'greater good'. However, a lot of that 'greater good' was dark and bad, things such as leaving me at the doorstep of the Dursleys and not helping Padfoot in his trial. You want to make yourself believe Dumbledore is doing things for the right, but where do you see all the good it has done? What makes you think Dumbledore is _even_ good? I can name a few things where Dumbledore has shown nothing but bad. During my Year 1, he hid the Sorcerer's Stone in the castle and didn't even bother to hide the fact it was there! He practically gave it away its' location on Day 1. Year 2, just after the first attack from the Basilisk, he didn't even bother to buff up security and call for help from the Ministry when it should have been done! If Dumbledore does things for the 'greater good' then where is the so called 'good'?"

"That is why we took action." Winnie said with a smirk "Dumbledore is obviously not going to do anything, so Harry is going to do things for himself and do what Dumbledore fails to do. He is also got allies he can rally on when situations grow dire."

Lupin looked at Harry and see him lift up his right sleeve and when his shoulder is exposed, they see a black 'D' combines with a 'E' there **(picture the Danny Phantom alphabet of a 'D' combined with the 'E'. Can I get somebody to make the picture, I can't do it cause I'm terrible from making arts. I would really appreciate it, I see that as my traditional symbol)**.

"I am an official member of the Eclipse Multi-Warriors." Harry said with a smirk "They are a group that have power that is far more superior than even the ministry and work for no government, but they follow one man. His name is Danny Eclipse and he is a creator, much like everyone else in the multiverse. Unlike them, though, Danny creates a lot of Original Characters, or OCs. I am one and there are others."

"Like who?" Lupin asked, he was baffled that such a power exists.

"Well, there is Naruto Dreemurr; he is the Jinchūriki of Undertale. He is very powerful, able to wield the powers of power houses like Sans, W. D. Gaster, Omega Flowey, and even Asriel Dreemurr who is the God of Hyperdeath." Harry said, the smirks when seeing Lupin's mouth gaping open "He even houses the eight souls; the Souls of Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness, Justice, and two Determination. One for Frisk and the other for Chara. He can use all of their powers to fight and he very powerful."

"Another would be Error Naruto, he is the successor of Error Sans and he is more powerful than Error Naruto. He has all of Error Sans powers, abilities, and skills but unlike Error Sans, Error Naruto can tamper with 'Code'. When he does it, he can do things like take away or seal powers, abilities, and more. Though he never tampers with weaknesses but he can do a lot of things with code. It is what makes him very dangerous to foes like Superman, Goku, or more." Winnie added with a smile.

"Then there is Harry Cipher; another Harry like me but he is raised and trained by the powerful Reality Warper Bill Cipher, he was even given a title known as 'Alcor the Dreambender' **(Harry Cipher basically replaces Dipper as Alcor)** and is a reality warper as well. Then is also Orange Beetle, Narubot, Violet Lily Potter, Mist, the Terran Seven, the Zerg Seven, the Protoss Seven, Naruto Kyoki, Naruto Daku, Emerald Wolf, Naruto Fazbear, the Metal Nine, Naruto Menethil, the Freak Fighters, and many, many more. Danny basically has a whole army, ready to fight in the Multiverse." Harry said with a smile.

Lupin was surprised to hear all of this. The more he heard Harry talk about what his allies, the more he began to reconsider being with Dumbledore.

* * *

Later…

Harry and Winnie were laying back, Harry was thinking about what will happen this year and what he was going to do involving his 'Order of Heirs'. Winnie was helping him with suggestions in the year and Lupin was asleep once more.

Harry was interrupted from his train of thought when the train suddenly began to stop. Harry looked up from his gaze and when the train fully stopped, he was tensing and that is when he began to feel… cold and unhappy.

"Dementors." Harry muttered, knowing what was the source of what was going on.

Harry reached for his wand when the train shook once more, freaking out a lot of people on the train. Harry grabbed his wand, ready to combat against the Dementors when the time came.

That is when he sees a black figure in front of the door and it held a hand in front of the door and the door clicked open and began to open up and a withered grey corpse-like hand grabbed the door and opened it. The figure opened the door wide enough for it to look into the compartment and it looked at Winnie and Lupin. Then, it looked at Harry and Harry aimed his wand at the Dementor. The Dementor began to inhale and Harry began to feel something draining, he knew what the Dementor was doing.

" **Expecto Patronum.** " Harry said as his wand flashed white and a lion came out of it and it charged at the Dementor, making it recoil and retreat from the compartment, the white light lion on the other side of door "Continue your inspection, Dementor. This compartment is clear and if you try to come back into this compartment, my patronus will do more than scare you away." Harry threatened the Dementor and it nodded, moving on.

Harry took out a blood chocolate treat and began to eat it, knowing that both the blood and chocolate would help him after the experience he just witness. His patronus seated at the door to attack any more dementors that would try to bring harm to his master.

"That was interesting, I have the feeling this won't be the first time I will see the Dementors." Harry concluded to his comrades and began to ready for this year.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and sorry for the late chapter update but I have been sick for a while and I have been having headaches a lot lately. Anyway, no new change on the votes yet. Also, I do have a request to one of you, don't care who.**

 **Recall the 'D' and 'E' symbol I mentioned before. Well, I want to say right now that I would really appreciate if you do make the symbol for me and I will give thank you on my next chapter or some other chapter for making it and lending it to me. I will tell you now that I want the symbol similar to the Danny Phantom Alphabet letters and that is done on computer like Photoshop or something around there, that is my only request of it to be. I don't care how you do it, as long as it similarly to those letters and they fit perfectly together and that it is done on Photoshop or something.**

 **Also, I will say right now that I have decided to alter the plan. I will continue doing this story and the series that it goes to but it will be working alongside "The Equestrian Maelstrom" since I can't stop thinking about doing that. I will also release "The Reincarnation of Insanity" since I have some chapters done. Full honesty, I'm stretching my chapter list so I really need to remove some stuff. But do note that once I finish with both Potter-Dracula Series and "The Equestrian Maelstrom", then I will probably will want to finish the "Reincarnation of Insanity" then I will either do the My Little StarCraft Series, The Errorstrom and the Inkstrom, or some other project. Either way, I think it is high time I got back into writing stories again.**


	6. Beginning of Hogwarts and News

Harry began to wake up when he felt the train almost stopping again. He opened his eyes and sees Winnie and Lupin up as well and the Patronus was now gone. Harry got up and began to head to the door and opened and the three got out and they see the rain was still coming down hard.

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood to get wet." Harry said and waved his wand and a giant protego shield appeared over his head as well as Winnie and Lupin's. The shield shielded them from the rain and they began to head to the school on foot, ignoring the looks from other students who were watching.

* * *

The group had gotten to the front gates before they opened the doors and went inside and the only thing that was wet was their shoes when they walked. Harry casted a cleaning spell that took care of the mud and water from their shoes and they went to the Grand Hall. When they arrived, they see only the staff was there (so far). Harry and Winnie sat down at their table and Lupin went to join the staff, who welcomed him with awkwardly open arms.

Harry was bored so he noticed that Lupin and Dumbledore were talking, so he decided to listen in on the conversation.

"-nd then the dementor came in to inspect but it, then, targeted Harry. However, before I could even intervene, Harry had cast a Patronus spell and it took the form of a lion before the lion drove the dementor away to continue its' inspection." Lupin said to the staff with a smile "You never informed me that young Harry could do that, Headmaster."

The staff were muttering to themselves about this discovery and Dumbledore replied "And what happened after that, Remus?"

"Well, Harry had his patronus guarding the door should the dementor came back with others and Harry had Blood Chocolate Bar and then went to take a nap. The boy knew that chocolate would help, he is really a genius! A prodigy if I see more!" Lupin said with excitement.

"He is a natural prodigy, isn't he?" Severus said with his usual attitude "A lot of classes actually worship the Dracula. He is very brilliant that he would suit best for Ravenclaw, his loyalty is unmatched to his friends, family, and allies like a Hufflepuff. He is very cunning and resourceful as a… Slytherin." Severus hated to admit but he couldn't stop to actually admit it "But his best trait is his endless courage, though I think it is also his biggest weakness."

' _That's what you think, Snivellus.'_ Harry thought with a smirk ' _My courage is so great because if it isn't, then how can you be ready to face any danger that may present itself.'_

He heard Severus growl for no reason, causing everyone to look at him.

"What is it, Severus?" McGonagall asked to him.

"I don't know why, but I felt the familiar feeling of being called by that nickname that the marauders called me." Severus said with a dark cold tone "And it reminds me of what… _James_ calling me it."

Severus turned his head at Harry, who adopted a conversation with Winnie when Severus had growled. Severus had suspicion that Harry had said or thought it but couldn't prove it.

* * *

Later…

Harry and Winnie have been waiting for a while before they were joined with their fellow students and then came the time when first years. And after the whole 'hat song' thing (which Harry and Winnie were annoyed of), Dumbledore had gotten off his golden throne and went to the stand.

' _You know, I really need to check out my family vaults.'_ Harry thought to himself as he looked at the golden throne ' _I have the feeling that throne is not his, but from my family's. And if it is, then I will get revenge.'_

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore shouted the crowd as the cheering went down. "Now, I like to say a few words before we all become full of the feast. First, I would like to introduce to you our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher: Professor R. J. Lupin. Good luck, Professor."

People began to clap to Lupin as he got up and bowed before the them before he sat back down to the chair. Harry and Winnie were among the ones who were clapping. Harry began to think of ways to get Lupin in his secretive order. Harry noticed his fellow heirs were talking to their fellow students.

' _This year is the year we get more members of the Order of Heirs.'_ Harry thought and began to examine his options of members. He thought about Hermione, George and Fred Weasleys, Neville Longbottom, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and possibly Oliver Wood to help him and the Order of Heirs.

He heard of the retirement and Hagrid taking the place of a teacher, which he clapped to.

"At the request of the Ministry of Magic, we will be hosting the Dementors until Sirius Black is captured." Dumbledore stated to the school, a lot of students muttering to themselves about it. Harry scowled at the mentioned dementors and remember his encounter of the train.

' _Another point to the flawed Wizarding World.'_ Harry said with distaste.

It was pretty obvious that the Ministry had failed to notify the parents the students and their families that Dementors will be on school grounds. Harry knew that the Ministry was flawed and more so they needed to be replaced.

And that is why the Order of Heirs was there. Their ultimate goal was to fix and save the Wizard World. And it was another reason why Harry joined the Phantom Consortium **(the name of my empire, where all of my OCs and more go to.)**.

"The Dementors will be stationed at each entrance and exit of Hogwarts." Dumbledore added with a serious tone "And while I have been assured that they won't interrupt our 'day-to-day' activities, _(Harry: *cough* Bullshit *cough*)_ a word of caution. The Dementors are vicious creatures, they can't distinguish between their prey and the one who gets in their way. I will warn each and every one of you, to give them no reason to harm you."

"You won't have to." Harry said out loud, causing many to look at him "If you have memories of great negativity, it gives them more than a reason to go after you." Harry gave a false expression of sadness "Like the memory of the cry of your mother before death."

This caused a lot of people to have a sorrow or grief expressions on people and Harry shook it off "If doesn't matter if you give the Dementors an excuse to attack you, they would do it anyway because to them…" He paused for add effect "You are nothing more than a snack to them."

Harry silence himself after that, mentally smirking when he saw the shocked and horror expressions of his fellow students and he knew they would want to tell their parents of this development.

When the feast ended, everyone began to head to their dorms to sleep. However, Dumbledore stared at Harry as he left.

' _The seeds of doubt has been planted. Now is time to make them grow.'_ Harry thought to himself as he went to his dorm.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will say right now that I have released "The Equestrian Maelstrom" and I had to reupload it due to problems. Go check that out if you haven't seen it yet and my compromise is working thanks to having this chapter done just today, not even a week ago since I updated. And like the compromise I have made stated, after completing a chapter on this story, I will make a chapter on my other one.**

 **Aside from that, the Harem votes are still going up and I will be counting them, do vote on your favorite two female wizards. Anyways, good day and if you want to, look at my other projects that I have on my profile and comment down or message me on which one you would like next after the Potter-Dracula Series. I am, right now, holding votes on which one you want to read next.**


	7. Meeting with Buckbeak

Some time later…

Harry's plan had worked like a bee attracted to honey. Students had called their parents, asking them why they weren't informed about Dementors and most parents (some knew about it), the parents that didn't know went to the Ministry; demanded why they weren't inform of Dementors of Hogwarts' ground. Of course, the Ministry stated that they didn't think that parents and students didn't need to know about them and Fudge said that it was only temporary.

Harry knew the main reason why Fudge had never told the public. Fudge was too prideful and a mindless puppet to Lucius Malfoy and what remains of the Death Eaters.

' _I question if Fudge is a Death Eater himself.'_ Harry thought to himself.

 **("Huh." I said while blinking "I wonder about that as well.")**

So Harry had study hall before a class with Hagrid. Normally, Harry had the class for 'Divination'. However, Harry had disagreed with going there since he need no way to foresee the future. While it would help his plans, he would rather have a seer than try to become one himself.

Harry had arranged a meeting for the Order of the Heirs a bit after the school classes were done. The subject of the matter will be the Dementors and getting new recruits.

Back to the present, both Harry and Winnie were making their way down to Hagrid's hut to start the class about magical creatures. Their original teacher got a year long vacation and Hagrid replaced the teacher for the year. Harry didn't mind but it was Draco, Ron, and their gangs are what made Harry cautious. Ron and his gang would probably target him while Draco and his gang didn't like Hagrid at all so they would probably do anything to get Hagrid in trouble. Too bad for them that Harry had already began to plan it look like Draco was the aggressor here. It was in the form of a unique recording device that Harry smuggled into Hogwarts to record things for blackmailing purposes.

* * *

"Everyone, gather around!" Harry and Winnie heard Hagrid shout.

Harry and Winnie opened their eyes and joined with the crowd. Harry looked at Ron and Draco. Ron was with his gang and they were listening to Hagrid while Draco looked at his two gang members or bodyguards, Harry could hear Draco plotting against Hagrid. So Harry did 'Operation: Blackmail the Ferret'. He went to Draco with his book in hand and 'accidentally' clashed into Draco.

"Opps!" Harry said, silently put a small mechanical spider inside Draco's upper pocket "Sorry Draco, I was trying to find a way to open my book without it snapping at me when I clashed into you."

"Watch where you go next time, Dracula!" Draco hissed at Harry, who helped him up and moved away.

While the Spider Bot, Ziggy, is listening to what Draco was saying, Harry rejoined Winnie after he rubbed the spine of the book before opening it and looking over it. Harry noticed that Dalphi was with her.

"Hello Dalphi." Harry greeted to her.

Dalphi looked at him and smirked "Hello Harry, how is your day?"

"Good… so far." Harry said as the whole class began to follow Hagrid into the forest.

They arrived to a opening when they see a hippogriff chained to a tree. Harry couldn't help but wonder of the beauty of such a creature. While everyone was talking, Harry couldn't help but wonder if he should try it first.

Fate has it that he would get his wish.

"Now, who wants to pet Buckbeak?" Hagrid asked the whole class.

Everyone, minus Harry (who actually stepped forward), stepped backward.

"Well done, Harry." Hagrid said as Harry slowly began to approach "Now, Har-"

"Professor Hagrid," Winnie called out "Harry has read about Hippogriffs before so he knows what he is doing. Let him show you."

Hagrid heard the words and acknowledged them with a nod. Harry approached cautiously before bowing down to Buckbeak. Buckbeak looked at Harry, who remained unmoved. Buckbeak and Harry kept eye contact before Buckbeak bowed his head down to Harry. Harry took that as a sign and cautiously approached Buckbeak and began to pet him. Buckbeak got rewarded with a dead ferret from Hagrid.

"Now, time to ride him, Harry." Hagrid said.

"I can't wait." Harry replied with a smile and got on Buckbeak, careful to not ruin Buckbeak's beautiful feathers. Buckbeak took off with Harry on his back. Harry watched as both him and Buckbeak soar high in the sky, looking at Hogwarts from above before heading down to the lake and began to soaring over the surface. Harry leaned down and began to water before he leaned up and cried out in joy and excitement. They began to head back to the others and Buckbeak landed down to the ground with the crowd cheering for Harry.

That is when Harry saw Draco approaching and calling Buckbeak a 'chicken', saying it was too easy. Buckbeak took that to offense and was about to attack when Harry stopped Buckbeak by getting in front of Buckbeak and the hippogriff stopped, not wanting to hurt Harry.

"Listen to me, Buckbeak." Harry said with a smile "You are a wonderful and amazing creature. Many don't view you as such, but I certainly do. And this 'ferret' doesn't deserve to be harmed for empty insults and annoyance."

"What was that, Dracula!?" Draco shouted in anger "You are nothing to me or the wizard world!"

Harry smirked before whistling when, suddenly, Ziggy came out of Draco's pocket (which scared the crap out the boy) before Harry pulled out a earbud and held it out to Draco.

"Listen to it, Ferret." Harry said with a smirk.

Draco scowled but did it and put it in his right ear. Harry told Ziggy to 'play' something and after a five minutes, everyone sees Draco's eyes widen in horror.

"Now, if you continue your shenanigans, everyone is going to see the true colors of Draco Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy. And when it reaches public ears, the Malfoys are going to suffer more than it can handle. Now, you wouldn't want to do that, do you Draco?" Harry told Malfoy, who paled even further.

"Y-You wouldn't dare." Draco muttered out.

Harry gave his famous vampire grin "Try me. Now, are you going to behave or do I have to make this 'evidence' public-"

"Ok, ok, ok!" Draco shouted, sweating and paling so much that he would much look like Voldemort "I get it! I'll… behave." Draco muttered the last word with distaste.

"Good boy." Harry said before looking at Hagrid "Continue, Professor."

Hagrid did and Harry continued to plot and plan while everyone began to try out.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and that was yet another complete chapter of Harry Potter-Dracula and the Prisoner of Azkaban.**


	8. The Message From Black Haven

Some time later…

Thanks to Harry's blackmail, Draco Malfoy had begun to behave like a good boy. Draco has been fighting back, though, trying to get the evidence away from Harry but all attempts failed.

Draco telling Professor Snape about how Harry is blackmailing him? Snivellus tried to get the evidence away from Harry but all Snivellus got was a hypnosis stare from Harry about him forgetting the evidence that Draco had told him about.

Well… That and have Snivellus give Draco detention for lying and tricking a professor with no solid evidence that his accusation was real.

Draco telling his father? Lucius tried to have the Ministry arrest Harry under the rights that Harry was threatening Draco and his family. So, the ever so loyal puppet, Fudge had Aurors arrest Harry and they did just that.

…

Psst! They failed like everyone else.

They managed to arrest Harry, but when they looked for 'evidence' that Harry was threatening Draco, all they found was a bunch of notes of Draco threatening Harry that he would get expelled from Hogwarts and his father would ensure it as well with his 'puppet minister'; Fudge.

Truth is; Harry used his Hypnosis to have Draco write those letters and even signed it, then make him forget that he even wrote the letters to begin with. When the aurors read the letters, they released Harry Potter and arrested Draco Malfoy instead, took the evidence to Fudge and the Ministry.

To put it gently; Draco's activities were now being watched by Aurors and Lucius managed to keep his job but has been warned that he is no longer allowed to commune to Fudge, who now felt lost without his 'master' like Puppet without a puppet master to pull the strings.

* * *

Right now, at the present time, both Gryffindor and Slytherin houses were now doing a class of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lupin was in charge of class and Harry was paying attention. Harry knew what this class was going to be and the class was working on a spell known as 'Riddikulus'. Before Harry could listen in on the chatter, he went a snap go through his head and felt a burning sensation at his left arm shoulder. Before Harry could investigate what is was, he heard the class going to test the spell on a Boggart they had and went to watch.

However, nobody noticed a pair of eyes from on top of the ceiling. It was a pair of emerald green eyes that were slit. The eyes attention wasn't on the class, but rather a certain vampiric wizard. The creature grinned when finding its' target.

"Now, do it Neville." Lupin said as he opened the door and Professor Snape came out.

"Riddikulus!" Neville said and suddenly, Snape was wearing a different set of clothes. This made a lot of people laugh at the sight and it confused Snape "Now get in line and I want to picture your greatest fear and turn it into something funny."

When Lupin finished those words, he played his music and Ron was the first to go. When he did, Snape looked at him before he began to look like he was changing before he became a giant spider like one in the Forbidden Forest. Ron instantly began to whine at the look at it while Harry took a note of it.

Ron pointed his wand at the giant spider "Riddikulus!"

Instantly the spider had skates on each foot of its' leg and it couldn't keep its' balance and it fell to the ground while everyone laughed. Next was a Gryffindor Girl (totally forgot her name) and the Boggart looked at her before it morphed into a giant spider. Harry wrote that down on the girl and he saw he was next. The snake was about to strike when…

"Riddikulus!" The girl shouted.

The snake changed to a Jack-In-A-Box. Everyone laughed at it and the girl left and Harry stepped forward. After a minute, the toy morphed into…

Winnie!?

She snarled and launched herself at Harry with the intent to kill. Harry wouldn't and couldn't fight against her, because he felt like he would be hurting her and he didn't want to harm his zing. When she was halfway to him, the room suddenly darkened and Lupin was moving to defend Harry. However, when she was about to hit Harry, she was grabbed by the waist by a giant hand.

A lot of people screamed at what caught her. It looked like a puppet but it was completely black, it's face was white with black lines below the eyes, it had a demented smile on its' face with sharp teeth and had pure soulless eyes. It also had long fingers that were wrapped around it.

" **Hello.** " The nightmarish puppet said with a echoing dark sinistering voice " **You're not afraid, are you?** " The Puppet asked to the Boggart-Winnie. Indeed, the Boggart couldn't morph cause this thing held no fear. The puppet threw the boggart back and held a pose in front of Harry " **Well, maybe we should change that?** "

The puppet's body glowed red and suddenly, a white flash occurred and everyone sees the puppet was now replaced with a black robotic insect-like creature. It had black metal chitin, dark green insect wings and back shell. It had emerald green slit eyes and it had sharp teeth with fangs, which it was grinning.

" **Welcome.** " The creature said, the voice was now different but the dark, echoing, sinister tone was still there " **I will be your NIGHTMARE for the evening. So tell me… What are you afraid of?** " The Boggart began to back off, still unable to morph into the creatures' greatest fear. Then the metal creature spoke once more, this time his voice was that of a rasping voice " **I know you fear ME. You can't outrun your fears; your actions, your choices. All you can do it HIDE.** " The metal creature closed its' eyes before opening them, revealing them to be blood red eyes with white center in the pupil and black sclera " **But in the end… You will suffer like so many others…** " Suddenly, a flash happened and the Boggart was surrounded by Nightmare Animatronics " **Already have.** " The animatronics began to laugh, their laughter was echoing and sinister and all of them grabbed the Boggart before they all disappear as well as the boggart.

"W-What is that thing!?" Draco shouted in fear and horror, he had already pissed himself as many others in the room had.

The metal creature turned to Harry before it blinked, its' eyes back to normal. The creature, then, turned around a bit, revealing a familiar 'DE' symbol on its' metal left arm shoulder.

"Y-You're from the Phantom Consortium!?" Harry said in shock, making a few who have heard the name before gasp in shock.

The metal creature smiled and nod "My name is Shade; Shade the Changeling."

"Why call yourself that?" Winnie asked.

Her answer came in the form of Shade turning black with red markings before a flash happened and when they looked, they see a Dark Grey fur anthropomorphic wolf with a silver chest fur, white gloves, dark grey and dark green shoes, and emerald green eyes.

"Because I can change my appearance whenever I want, whoever I want, and whatever I want." The wolf, Shade, replied with a smirk.

"Wow." Harry said with a surprise expression "So… what are you here for?"

"Oh, yeah. That." Shade said before he held up a hand and a red glow appeared there before it formed into a letter with the symbol of 'DE' "Read this."

Shade handed the letter to Harry, who took it and opened it before pulling out the paper inside, He began to open it. When the view of the contains was about to be seeable-

There was jerk and we see Shade in front of the screen "No you don't. Danny wants this private, no need to spoil the surprise for you viewers."

Shade angles the camera to show Harry reading the letter before he gasped in shock.

"Are you sure this is right!?" Harry asked to Shade, careful not to show the viewers what was written.

"Yeah, Emerald wouldn't have sent me if it wasn't true." Shade replied.

"By the way; who is Emerald Pie?" Harry asked to Shade "I haven't heard of him before when I was last I was with the Eclipse crew."

"Because he was created recently, like I." Shade said with a smirk "Believe it or not; he was requested by one 'PinkieScootalooSweetieDash' though he won't be deployed anytime soon."

"Anything I should know about him?" Harry asked while hiding the paper into his pocket "I have a feeling I'm going to get a headache from him."

Shade laughed as he let go of the camera "Well, he is a twin to a 4th Wall Breaking, Laws of Physics & Gravity Breaker, and the essence of Laughter herself from a certain magical land filled with equines."

"Ok, a good warning then." Winnie said, a bit nervous.

Shade nodded before a white portal opened next to him and a new figure stepped out. This figure had black jacket with a orange fur collar. He had a pair of red fingerless gloves and his skin was yellow. His head's skin was black with orange hair. He had yellow teeth and had blue lines that went down from below his eyes. His right eye's pupil was a white dot with red sclera. His left eye's pupil had a blue outer layer, orange inner layer, and the center of it was black dot and his left eye's sclera was red. He wore black shorts with a single blue line on the left and right side of his shorts. His leg skin was red and he wore black slippers. All around him, errors popped around him. The figure looked like a 11 to 12 year old boy.

"Shade, it's t-t-t-t-t-time to go." The boy said, his voice sometimes glitching.

"Hey there, Error Naruto." Harry said before seeing Shade approach Error Naruto "Nice to see you again."

Error Naruto looked at him before smiling "Hate to cut t-t-t-t-this short, but we-e-e-e-e have to get going. S-s-s-s-s-see you later, Harr-r-r-ry Dracula."

Harry nods and Shade goes through the portal before he was followed by Error Naruto, who closed the portal behind him.

"Well…" Lupin finally said "Class is dismissed, for now."

Everyone nodded and most of the class began to head to their dorms to get a new pair of pants and underwear.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and thanks for reading this. Many wondered why it took long to wait but I had to think of a good fear for Harry since Dementors weren't going to cut it. There was also a request and some ideas coming through and recording them. Hope you like the description of one; Shade the Changeling. Emerald Pie will be introduce in the next episode due to it being released on a certain date in April.**

 **As for the letter business; you will learn. I WILL promise you that I WILL finish the next Equestrian Maelstrom episode very soon as what I have plan is coming fast that actually involve both. Also, thank you again all.**

 **Also, I don't know who and I forget to record it so I'm relying on memory, I was asked about Johnny of Hotel Transylvania about when he was going to show up, become Mavis' zing and Harry gets his half-brother. Well, to answer that question; I am going to do it at Year 4 when Harry is going to Mavis' birthday.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading.**


	9. The Celebration in Black Haven

It has been a week and six days since Harry got the message from Shade and Error Naruto. Harry had to use a wide spread hypnosis to make everyone forget where they saw Shade and Error Naruto parts. Only Winnie and Lupin were allowed to remember, since they were trusted to Harry.

Harry had looked at the letter every now and then to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He knew this was too important to miss so he had already sent some things to this 'Emerald Pie' thanks to the portal he had in his room (the mirror portal is not only a gateway to Hotel Transylvania but he can use it to go to Black Haven; the village of the Phantom Consortium).

"Hey Harry." Harry heard and looked, seeing Winnie.

Now you're probably wondering; how did Winnie get into the Boy's Dorm with the enchantments up to ensure that they don't. Answer; Harry and Winnie wore bracelets that looked like ordinary regulator bracelets.

Except for the fact that those bracelets have multiple enchantments that were specialized in dealing against wards and knowing the exact location of each other, no matter how far they may be.

"Well, I think it is time to head there." Winnie said to Harry.

Harry managed to convince Dumbledore to have him get this day off from everything.

Harry and Winnie approached the mirror and Harry said in Parseltongue " _Black Haven._ "

After he said those words, the portal's surface changed to green and both Harry and Winnie entered and the portal closed behind them.

* * *

As soon as they stepped in, they found themselves stepping out of the portal and see a giant village and they were at the gates (It is basically like the Hidden Leaf Village design but without the Hokage Monuments, buildings were different, and the Leaf Symbol was replaced with the 'DE' symbol). And instead of being surrounded by trees, there were all sort of different environments.

"Wow, so this is Black Haven?" Harry said while he looked at the village and new home of the Phantom Consortium.

"I take it this is the place, then?" They heard a voice asked them.

They turned around and see a orange fur nine tailed fox with a green jacket, a net shirt, white pants with a black belt that had a silver buckle, and a pair of ninja sandals.

"I would guess." Harry replied to him before holding a hand out to him "Harry Dracula of the Potter-Dracula Universe, at your service." Harry gestured to Winnie "This is my zing, my soul mate; Winnie Werewolf."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, not like the original but my own kind. I'm from the Equestrian Maelstrom Dimension." The Nine Tailed fox replied with a fox smile "First time as well, I guess."

"Glad you guys could make it." They heard and looked. Harry saw it was Harry Cipher of the Son of Magic and Dream Demon Dimension. Naruto recognized him too.

"Hey Alcor." Harry said to him.

"Hello to you too, Dracula." Alcor replied with a smile before looking at Naruto "And welcome as well, Naruto. Glad you both could make it to the festivities."

"Shall we get going?" Naruto asked Alcor.

Alcor nodded and the group began to go inside the village. That is when they see celebration everywhere. People of different kind were playing around.

"Come on, Error!" They heard a girl said and they looked, Harry recognized them as Ink Naruko and Error Naruto. Error Naruto was on a tree, sleeping. Ink Naruko was trying to get her twin brother to join in on the celebration.

Those who have never seen Ink Naruko before. She had white skin, her hair was long and had ponytails and the hair color was rainbow color. The left ponytail had the color of red, orange, and yellow while the right ponytail had the color of green, blue, and purple and her hair on her head was all the rainbow colors. UT Sans's jacket hung around her hips, brown, long sleeves with blue lines and a light shirt; a protector is on said shirt, attached to her chest. Ink wears a giant brown scarf which is almost as big as herself. She has a work belt crossing her chest, with rainbow paint vials (which have heart shaped tops) on it. Ink has pants which have the same color scheme as her sleeves. Upon the pants she wears light brown shorts. Instead of slippers, Ink wears sport shoes with a tiger print on the sides. She also has finger less gloves. On her back, Ink holds her signature weapon, her giant paintbrush. Like her brother, she had whisker marks on her cheeks. Her right eye was a yellow star with black sclera and her left eye was a cyan pupil with black sclera. Every time she blinked, her pupils changed.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked to Harry.

"That is Error Naruto and Ink Naruko of the Error-Ink Countries Dimension." Harry answered.

"All but you two are the only ones out in your dimension. Everyone else that was created by Danny are restricted here but life here isn't bad. It's mostly peaceful, with some sparring and fighting around." Alcor added to them "We used to have four out, but one of them was deleted by Danny for people not liking it and the other is undergoing a remake, so the OCs in the dimension was recalled back here."

"Oh. I feel sorry for the guy who lost it all." Naruto said to Alcor. "What should I know about this place since I am the new guy."

"Well, there are multiple OCs around the village. You'll be able to tell the difference between them thanks to their unique features. The normal people are just creations, like AIs from SAO." Alcor said with a smile "They do the farming, gardening, sales, and more." Alcor pointed at a large field "Over there is where the sparring ground is. A lot of people go there to train on their powers and learn more." Alcor pointed at a shop with a volcano behind it "Over there is where the Blacksmith is to make the weapons or items you want, the volcano serves its' purpose for it. Everywhere else is either a house, armory, weapons shop, or more."

"Is everything free here?" Winnie asked Alcor.

"Only for OCs that don't have their own dimension set up yet." Alcor said before looking at Harry and Naruto "That means you two have to pay to get food here. Any dimension's economy works here so if you have any, go ahead and buy something or go make something."

"So who are some interesting sparring partners here?" Naruto asked Alcor.

Alcor chuckled "Well, we have; Naruto Dreemurr, Naruto Furiku, Shade the Changeling, Error Naruto, Mist, Cryo and his Cryo Corp, Naruko Kage, Sasuke Sonikku, Eggfox, Aku no Naruto, Chi no Surassha, Aeon Luna Riddle-Moon, Naruto Ryder, Sakura Harper, Naruto 'Revan' Uzumaki, Asura Uzumaki, Indra Uzumaki, The Azeroth Narutos', Cosmic Star and his group, Narubot, Agent Japan, and more."

"Are they all strong?" Naruto asked.

"They are in their own right." Alcor said before smiling "Now come on, we should join the festivities."

* * *

Harry and Winnie were outside at a bench at a cafe. They were right next to the sparring field. And on the sparring field, they see a spar between Agent Japan vs. Naruto Ryder.

Agent Japan was a Naruto and Red vs. Blue character that wore a Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/Venator that was mostly dark grey with some orange on it. In his hands, he held a Covenant Carbine in his hands and on his waist were two Energy Swords.

Naruto Ryder was a Naruto OC with an Avatar character look. He wore the Militum Armor and he held a Assault Rifle in his hands, trained on Agent Japan.

After the signal was given, Ryder began to fire at Japan. Japan dodged the bullets before he began to fire at Ryder. Ryder ran to cover behind a training dummy before he pulled out his Grenade Launcher and fired it at Japan. Japan saw it and immediately turned and used his Speed Boost to make him run away from it and he took cover behind a tree. Ryder took this his opportunity and he activated one of his abilities and cloaked from view.

Japan turned to look, seeing Ryder gone.

"Kurame, where is he?" Japan said in his helmet.

"Scanning now…" A female voice replied in his helmet before a few moments later "Your right!"

Japan managed to dodge in time as Ryder appeared in existence and he held his Flamethrower and began to fire it at Japan. Japan managed to get away and he pulled out his Sticky Detonator and aimed it at Ryder and fired it. Ryder managed to dodge but he was now against a tree with the sticky grenade right next to his head.

"Try getting out of that, Ryder." Japan said as he held the trigger before pushing the button.

An explosion occurred where Ryder was at. When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of Ryder.

"Kurame?" Japan asked to his AI companion.

"Give me a second…" Kurame said before shouted "Detecting an Orbital Strike!"

Immediately, Japan activated his Domed Energy Shield and just in time too as a series of missiles hit the field. When the smoke cleared, Japan lowered his shield before he saw Ryder coming out from behind a tree.

"Next time, make sure there's a body." Ryder said with a smirk before aiming his Shotgun at Japan "Shall we continue?"

Japan pulled out his Scattergun and ready it as well "Let's."

The two began to turn and fire at each other, both dodging their attacks. They went to cover behind a tree. Ryder pulled out his Nail Gun and sighed before he cloaked himself again. Japan grabbed his two Needlers and cloaked himself.

There seemed to be silence until there was a grunt and suddenly, a large pulse occurred in the middle of the field and Ryder decloaked while Japan was forced out of his cloak from the pulse.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the fight. He hasn't seen a fight this good in a way, not since Error Naruto fought against Mist some time ago. Truth be honest, Harry hasn't payed a visit to Danny in a while and Naruto had left some time ago after the tour to look around and get used to his fellow faces.

Harry looked at the fight and saw that Ryder and Japan were taking shots from cover every now and then.

"How long will this fight be?" Harry asked to a nearby fellow.

This fellow looked like Naruto but he had peach skin, yellow and red hair, electric blue eyes that had lines in them (like Sweetie Bot's eyes), and he was wearing the ANBU outfit on him but he had some minor differences. The fellow was known as Narubot.

"They usually fight a while since both are strong in their own right. Though Japan holds the most victories while Ryder holds some." Narubot said in a robotic voice "They know each other's strengths and weaknesses. Every time they fight, they grow stronger."

"I see." Harry said before looking at the field again, seeing that Japan was attempting to fighting Ryder in close combat but Ryder kept his distance by using his shotgun.

Harry got up and both he and Winnie began to walk away, no longer interesting in the fight that could take a while.

* * *

Later…

Harry and Winnie were in town square when everyone was called into Town Square.

Harry could see multiple familiar faces with some new ones he has never seen before. Before long, everyone sees Danny walking onto the platform with the mic.

"Thank you everyone for coming." Danny said with a smile and wiped a happy tear "Now, allow me to welcome you to my Birthday Party! Let the feast begin!"

As soon as Danny finished saying that, the tables were filled with food of all sorts. Everyone began to feast. Harry sat with Winnie and Naruto with Error Naruto, Ink Naruko, Alcor, Naruto Dreemurr, Shade, and Narubot.

After the feast was over with, they played some games like chess and checkers before heard the door open and everyone looked before seeing a giant chocolate peanut butter cake with candles on it on a towed table. The one who brought it in was none other than Emerald Pie.

Emerald Pie has a grey coat (like Maud's), black mane and tail are puffy (Like Pinkie, originally straight), and he has yellow eyes (like Limestone). Despite not looking a lot like Pinkie Pie (both him and Pinkie are twins), they tend to think a lot alike. On his flank, he had three emeralds there.

Emerald brought the cake to the front of the front before he looked at Danny "I got your favorite cake, Danny! Chocolate with Peanut Butter frosting!" Emerald then pulled out a large container of ice cream "And your favorite ice cream; Chocolate Peanut Butter. Though I did get your other three favorites; Mint Chocolate Chip, Cookies and Cream, and Marshmallow Ice Cream."

Danny smiled "Thank you, Emerald." He looks at them "Well, I guess it is time for dessert then some gifts."

Everyone cheered and started having cake and ice cream. There was plenty of cake and ice cream so there was no need to hold much back. After that, Danny began to open his presents.

 **(I won't say since they're my real world presents.)**

* * *

After the celebration ended, Naruto and Harry with Winnie were in front of the gate they were at in the beginning.

"Well, you have my number if you ever need me." Harry told Naruto with a smile "Do call sometime. I'll come if you ever need my help."

Naruto nodded and smiled "See you later, Harry. I hope we meet again."

"Oh, don't worry. We will, I know it." Harry replied with a smile before the two took their respective portals home.

* * *

 **Happy Birthday for me!**

* * *

 **Bonus Clip:**

I was sitting in my seat, looking at all the reviews I receive and any favorites and more. Then, after checking that, I go to 'Google' and type down 'FIMfiction' then click the website name. Upon logging on, I see I have 1 message. I moved the mouse to look and see the name 'Sonicdash123'.

"What is it that you want now, Charming?" I said before clicking the message. Of course, I see me and Sonicdash123's messages last night.

 **Sonicdash123: "Still planning on the next episode of phantom war or no?"**

 **Danny Eclipse: "Yes, if you want to, we can start somewhere after April 15."**

I went to look at the new message and see this.

 **Sonicdash123: "Ok."**

I blinked before blinking again then smirked.

"Well, I guess an old project of mine is coming back." I look at the camera "That's right folks, a 'third' project is coming back on my account of FIMfiction."

I look at the message before typing down.

 **Danny Eclipse: "Alright, after April 15. But I will warn you that my fans on Fanfiction are going to want updates so it won't be 24/7 like it used to be. Can't wait for Danny to return to the land of the living."**


	10. The Situation in the Order of the Heirs

Later…

Harry was relaxing peacefully, there was no problems so far with his classes or any suspicious activity with both the Dementors and Dumbledore.

' _What to do now?'_ Harry asked to himself about what he should do today. It's not everyday that you have off. Harry, then, remembered something special he had planned ' _Of course, it's time for this year's first meeting.'_

Harry rolled up his right sleeve to his elbow, revealing the Order of Heir's mark. Harry pointed his wand to it and channeled his magic into it, making the red Gryffindor symbol glow with the words underneath the symbol appear.

" **I'm signaling a meeting. Light up your symbol if you are attending.** "

A few minutes later; Slytherin and Ravenclaw symbols lit up before the Hufflepuff symbol lit up a few seconds later. Harry smiled before he covered the mark and leaves the dorm. At the tower entrance, Harry sees Winnie smiling.

"I'm coming along." Winnie told him.

Harry nods and the two began their trek to the Room of Requirements.

* * *

Harry and Winnie arrived first and waited for the others to arrive. Brian and Cedric arrived shortly after Harry and Winnie did before a few minutes later, Delphini showed up with a smile on her face. They all sat at their designated thrones.

"Alright, meeting is in motion." Harry said before he leans against his chair "First order of business; Sirius Black."

"We have no idea where Black could be, Harry." Brian said with a frown "What we do know is that he is close."

"Actually, I do know where Black is, Brian." Harry said, getting everyone but Winnie's attention "I have interrogated Black when he was captured by my guardsman near my Hotel, even used Veritaserum on him, and learned that he escaped Azkaban _not_ to kill Harry Potter but to kill Peter Pettigrew."

That made the other heirs gasp in surprise and shock.

"And you used Veritaserum on him to make the confession?" Cedric asked and Harry nodded "Wow…"

"To think Pettigrew is alive…" Brian said, he was still thinking about the situation.

"It gets worse." Harry said, getting their attention again "When questioned about why he was after Pettigrew instead of Potter, he replied and I quote ' _The bastard betrayed Lily and James Potter and I'm going to avenge them by killing the traitorous rat_ '. And since he was still under Veritaserum, it would only mean that he is speaking true and that Pettigrew is still alive and possibly a Death Eater to Tom."

Everyone was well aware that Voldemort's real name was Tom Riddle and since it didn't have a taboo on it, they would use his real name instead of his title.

"What is it that you propose, Harry?" Delphini asked to the Vampiric Gryffindor Heir.

"I motion for a truce with Sirius Black and attempt to find and capture Peter Pettigrew and hand him over to the Ministry." Harry stated to them with a serious expression "By doing this, we can prove and increase our political power in the Wizard World. If we hand over the _real_ killer of Lily and James Potter, the _Daily Prophet_ can reveal our efforts and achievements to the wizard world and makes us more popular in both public and political influence."

"Hm…" Brian hummed to himself in thought before answered "I second the motion. The course of the action would benefit us greatly, the logic is also sound, and we would be helping an innocent man from prison."

"I third the motion." Cedric said to them "If the Veritaserum had proven that Black is a innocent man, then he will have my support."

"And I fourth the motion." Delphini answered "The slime ball must have betrayed my father and dishonored both the Black and LeStrange Families. It would be in my best interest to pursuit and honor my families once more."

"Then the motion is agreed." Harry said with a nod "I will inform Sirius of the situation and help him out the best we can. Perhaps he can help us in our hunt for Pettigrew." The others nodded and Harry moved the topic "Now, the second order of business. If the Order of Heirs is going to become a more stronger group to rival and maybe even challenge the Order of the Phoenix, we're going to need more members."

"I have some members in mind, though I will need to question them to see if they are willing to join our grip." Brian said to Harry.

"Same here." Cedric added.

"I don't know of members that would join our cause, but I can try a few members." Delphini said to Harry "If they refuse to, I will just use the memory charm to make them forget about the whole thing."

Harry nods "I also got some members in mind but I will need to question them."

Everyone nods in agreement and agreed to the motion.

* * *

Harry was on the bridge with Winnie when he heard footsteps and looked, seeing Lupin approaching.

"What did you call me here for, Harry?" Lupin asked to him.

Harry smiled before sitting on the railing of the bridge "Well, I am actually here to talk about two things. The first thing is about your loyalty to Dumbledore." Lupin tensed when he heard that "Tell me, are you still so loyal to him."

"Well…" Lupin said with uncertainty "I feel I should be but after all those details and reports you gave me about Dumbledore; I, even now, question if Dumbledore is really the hero he makes himself out to be or you claim to be the real hero."

Harry smiled, glad to know that Lupin was now questioning Dumbledore now ' _So I did manage to make Moony see the old coot's true colors.'_

Harry gave a serious expression "Did you tell him about the 'Shade' encounter?"

Lupin shook his head "No, I haven't told him that."

"Yet." Winnie finished Lupin.

"Come on, Winnie." Harry said with a smirk "I'm sure he is trustworthy. Besides, we still have the second topic."

"And what is that?" Lupin asked.

"We know about you being a Werewolf." Harry said, getting Lupin's full attention "And we know of a way to help you control it."

"How?" Lupin asked.

"My family and I are werewolves, as you already know." Winnie answered to Lupin "We've already contacted Harry's grandpa, Count Dracula, to talk to my dad and get Dumbledore to agree to it. This way, you can control your form while also adapting to it."

"Why do I get the feeling that there is a catch?" Lupin asked.

Harry chuckled "Well, let's just say that I want you to join an organization of mine. You'll get full details later." Harry held out a hand to him "Do we have a deal?"

Lupin looked at the hand before grabbing it and shaking it "Deal."

Harry smiled and both he and Winnie turned to leave, going back into the castle.

"That was no ordinary handshake, wasn't it Harry?" Winnie asked to Harry.

Harry chuckled before lifted a hand to reveal a ring. On the center of the ring was a symbol of a black star with a pair of pair of wings at the bottom two pointy ends of the star. And just in between the end of the wings and just below the star was a smaller, upside down star.

"Yes, I just pulled a 'Cipher' on Lupin." Harry said before the two continue to walk into the castle.

* * *

 **Alright, here is the continued series chapter of 'Potter-Dracula'. Apologies if no one got the whole 'Birthday Business' but it was my birthday and those other OCs were characters that I created and wanted to semi-show off. Anyway, no more of that for the most part and I will be continuing the series.**

 **I have also made a change for the Harem. So here is what I'm going to do since the Harem business voting is officially over in this series. I am ridding of most of the list and refreshing to something else and solid it completely. There are seven members in all and that is final, no more changing. And I don't want to hear none of your crying, Luna was basically the top of the vote list so she got her position. I did say two wizards, and I completely lost the harem votes so Delphini is going on. I won't explain reasons. There were also more monsters for the harem but I just disregarded them due to stress and too much things that can do wrong.**

 **Harem Members: Winnie, Delphini, Luna, Nysaix (OC Lamia), Catielle (OC Succubus), Mae Ema (OC Kitsune), and Melody (OC Mermaid).**

 **Also, before I end this, I heard about some people asking for not putting a harem on this early in the series. And here is my response to it.**

 **The harem doesn't take effect until Year 6! Which means Years 1-5 are COMPLETELY remove of sex related content! Getting through your skulls, people! You gave me a headache, possibly a migraine, for not getting it through your thick skulls of what I was telling you!**


	11. Apologies and Explaination (Pls Read)

**Hello everyone and I apologies for not doing any chapters. For some reason, I have not been in the mood for doing Harry Potter-Dracula and maybe The Equestrian Maelstrom. Truth be told, I have just graduated from High School and I will be taking a job soon. And at the same time, I'm going to prepare myself to try to do some videos on YouTube. So I won't be able to work on those things often. And there is the fact that I don't really want to work on Phantom War on FIMFiction yet I made so much progress on it as it was actually my very FIRST story series I have ever made.**

 **So, I am going to say I'm sorry that I couldn't make updates, but something is bothering me. And I'm actually thinking of fast forwarding the Potter-Dracula series where it will end sooner than later and just get it out of the way. But I feel that it would be unfair for you and I would hate it that I ruined a good story for you all. And I am actually having second thoughts about the other Equestrian Maelstrom stories. The original is very long enough, but I don't want to ruin the possibilities of other timeline version of Equestrian Maelstrom.**

 **So I have decided that I'm going to let you all vote what my next course of action be since I can't make up my mind.**

 **Options for Harry Potter-Dracula Series:**

 **1)** **Fasten the series (which means end it sooner and will prevent the harem and lemon scenes from happening)**

 **2) Continue its' normal course.**

 **Options for the Other Equestrian Maelstrom Series:**

 **1) Do not do them and focus solely on the Equestrian Maelstrom as the only story of this series.**

 **2) Do them but only when the Equestrian Maelstrom is caught up with the MLP timeline.**

 **Again, I apologized for not making updates. Thanks for taking the time to read this and note that the deadline ends by the end of 7/06/2017. And I will be counting the votes. Until then, please make your decision wisely as this will be the decision that will determine the fate of both series.**


	12. Fat Lady's Ruin and Quidditch

Harry and Winnie were walking up to their dorms when they saw a crowd gather around the entrance of Gryffindor Tower.

"What is the commotion about now?"Harry asked and, using his vampiric powers, allowed him and Winnie to get in front of everyone and see the Fat Lady's painting had slash marks on it that ruined the picture. A nearby painting with a baby was crying and the other paintings were horrified.

Harry began use Clairvoyance to search around the castle for the Fat Lady. Then he found her not far from his position, so he grabbed Winnie and the two made their way up to her. When they arrived, Harry looked down to her.

"My dear lady, what has happened to you?" Harry asked to her calming to try to smooth the nerves of the Fat Lady.

The Fat Lady told him everything, of Sirius Black trying to get into Gryffindor Tower and how he used his knife to try to cut her painting. By the time Harry learned everything that had happened, Dumbledore, Filch, and the crowd of students arrived. Harry and Winnie explained to Dumbledore what had happened. After that, everyone was ordered to the Main Hall to rest there in sleeping bags while the Castle was under lockdown.

* * *

 _A Week Later…_

Harry was on his broom, flying in the thunderstorm. During the week prior the quidditch match, nothing much happened. Harry contacted his family in Hotel Transylvania and Count Dracula with Mavis came to Hogwarts. They had demand to know why they weren't notified about Sirius Black being in the castle. Dumbledore told them that he thought Sirius Black wouldn't dare to do it twice and thought the need to inform the families was unnecessary. That didn't work for Dracula and Mavis and they told the wizarding world with the _Daily Prophet_. The news angered families so much that they demand why Fudge wasn't doing anything about it.

Fudge reassured them all that the Dementors are doing their best, but Harry disagreed with the statement, saying that all the Dementors were doing looking for students to feed off of, not caring if Black was wandering or not. That statement was supported by Cedric, Brian, Delphi, Hermione, and (surprisingly) Draco Malfoy. So the situations where the Dementors were to stay or not was really now straining.

Then there was Snape and the Defense Against The Dark Arts. With Wayne's help, Lupin is starting to learn how to control his Werewolf Aspect and even embrace it. So while this was happening, Snape had to take command of the class. Of course, the subject was on werewolves but thanks to knowing about monsters, both Harry and Winnie were spared from the class.

So that is where it led up to this moment. Harry was flying around, doing his best to avoid the occasional lightning strikes. His family, including his uncles and aunts, were watching his Quidditch match. Danny Eclipse ( _me_ ) was with them, watching the whole thing while eating popcorn under the safety of the covers of the tower. Harry managed to dodge a bludger and barely escaped the falling Katie as her broom was struck by lightning.

' _Remind me again why we have the play in the midst of a thunderstorm?'_ Harry thought bitterly.

The camera turns to me and I just shrugged "Don't look at me. It's all part of the Harry Potter timeline." The Decepticon medallion around my neck glowed and I looked at it "Oh, you know that as an author, I have powers and abilities similar to a being like Discord or Bill Cipher so Weather Manipulation is no problem but I prefer to leave the weather alone, for now at least." I looked back at Harry.

Harry was now giving chase to Cedric, who had spotted the Golden Snitch. They took off to the sky, flying past the tower where Headmaster and the Professors were on. When Cedric got close to it, he held his hand out for it but the snitch got struck by lightning and it shocked Cedric to the point where he was falling. Harry continued to give chase until he lost sight of the snitch. Harry was using Clairvoyance to search for the snitch when he caught sight of a large horde of Dementors approaching his position and fast with a couple already there.

' _Well, shit.'_ Harry thought before he began to blitz towards the Quidditch field and away from the Dementors.

Harry felt the couple following him. When he made it to the clearing, the Dementors were still giving chase. The students began to scream at the sight of the Dementors after Harry. He pulled out his wand and turned to look at them.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted and a giant white lion emerge from the wand and it charged at Dementors, forcing them to fall back. However, that is when the horde of Dementors came and they all began to charge at Harry. The residences of the Hotel cried out for Harry. Harry casted the Patronus Charm once more and this time, the lion and a giant white stag emerge and they charged against the Dementors but they kept coming. Just when Harry felt that he wasn't going to stop them, three more Patronus Charms were casted. The Patronus forms of a badger, a eagle, and a snake came to Harry's side and all five patronus guardians charged against the Dementors and defeated them. With the retreating form of Dementors, Harry knew that this was the final straw for the Dementors. Harry saw the snitch was close to his face and grabbed it while panting about exhausting himself for the battle.

He landed on the ground after the call was made that Gryffindor wins. Winnie came to him and began to help him with what just happened. One thing was for certain:

Fudge is going to find no rest with the dementors being deemed too big a threat than Sirius Black.

* * *

 _ **Harry Potter-Dracula:**_

A Votes: 0

B Votes: 9 (Yugilee123, Firestar Prime, renamonreborn, Sakura Lisel, flying ducks101, Assassin King of Masyaf, Serenity Moon2, Inujoy The Dragoon of light, kyubi667)

 _ **Other Equestrian Maelstrom:**_

A Votes: 1 (renamonreborn)

B Votes: 2 (Yugilee123, Firestar Prime)

 _ **Who have voted both:**_ Yugilee123, Firestar Prime, renamonreborn

 _ **Who have voted a single one:**_ Sakura Lisel, flying ducks101, Assassin King of Masyaf, Serenity Moon2, Inujoy The Dragoon of light, kyubi667

* * *

 **It's pretty obvious that you want me to continue the Potter-Dracula Series to its' fullest, so I will do what you request. But with the number of votes for it is pretty much more than enough motivation to continue it. Ironically, while I'm making this text, the song "** _Pokemon BW Medley Mix: Black and White - Rival Destinies - Adventures In Unova (Extended/Remix)_ **" was playing that so defines what I'm experiencing in my situation. As for the Equestrian Maelstrom, I will do the other parts but do remember that I will finish the first one first then work on the others. Thank you for my supporters who voted for both or just a single.**

 **Also, before I forget, to whoever requested the Equestrian Maelstrom to be put on FIMFiction, it has been done. Thank you all for support and I will continue my story.**


	13. Justice is Served

_**Weeks Later…**_

Harry was on top of the Hogwarts, wearing earphones and he was listening to one of his favorite songs; _This Dream_ and it's' full theme song from Pokemon. Ever since the Quidditch Match, a lot has happened to Harry.

First, he managed to acquire the Marauder's Map that Sirius told him a lot about. With it, Harry knew he now had a means to travel around without being caught or being taken by surprise. It also worked out to allow Harry to see where Dumbledore went every now and then.

The next thing was that Peter had began hiding since he needed to get both Harry and Sirius off his tail. He was lucky he managed to hide as Sirius attempted to get Peter a few weeks ago during the night. Harry thanked Sirius about scaring Ron so much by holding that knife in his hands so close to him, though it did make Ron briefly popular until Harry ruined it by saying Ron was a complete coward because his bed had stains of piss on them, making Ron a laughstock to Slytherin and some other students while most sympathized for Ron, saying they would have done that too if Sirius was over their heads.

Lupin was also brought up to speed by Harry and Sirius and he agreed to help find Peter, making sure to keep an eye out for him. Since the whole thing happening, things have been uneventful, though something big did happen.

Fudge had no choice but to withdraw all the Dementors from Hogwart grounds and force them to guard Azkaban once more. Though to replace the Dementors were Aurors from the Ministry, exactly like Harry had hoped for. With the Dementors away, Sirius was able to have free reign to travel around Hogwart grounds in his Animagus form. Oh and the Daily Prophet was on his ass about how the Dementors interfered in the Quidditch, Fudge tried to hide that by telling the families a big lie that they thought Sirius was around the Quidditch arena (which he was, actually). However, photos were taken about the whole things and copies were sent to Rita Skeeter and she thanked the mysterious person who sent them. Though she did hold a picture of a boy that had a weird purple symbol medallion around his neck and he had a black dog that looked like a grim, they looked like they were taking a selfy.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

I was laying in my chair before noticing the camera on me and I looked at my computer, showing a picture of me in my human form with Sirius in his Animagus Form. I grinned and looked at the camera.

"Guess Who?"

* * *

Harry also learned that Hermione has been using a device known as a Time Turner that was a necklace with the power to turn back time to a certain point. Harry was tempted to get his own Time-Turner but decided not to as he knew that messing with time was something too big than even Harry can handle. Plus, there was probably some beings in the multiverse that would not approve the use of the Time-Turner for selfish wants.

Now, back to the present. Harry finally finished the song before he put the earphones away and turned off the music and phone. Harry transformed into his bat form and flew back into his dorm where he put his stuff back into the trunk. After that, Harry and Winnie decided to take a walk.

* * *

Harry was reading the Marauder's Map when he caught sight of Pettigrew on the map.

' _I finally found you, rat.'_ Harry thought before deactivating the map and began to make his way to Hagrid's hut.

When he arrived, he sees Buckbeak laying down among the pumpkins and he knocks on the door before hearing the door open and sees Hagrid opening it.

"Oh, Harry." Hagrid was surprised, Harry rarely to never came to his hut "What brings your here?"

"I heard from a reliable source that you found Ron's pet rat." Harry told Hagrid with a innocent smile. Harry was actually a very good actor so pulling a innocent smile was like stealing candy from a baby "As a fellow Gryffindor student and a friend to Fred and George Weasley, I can take it to Ron."

Hagrid hummed at the thought before nodding and he grabbed Scabbers and handed him to Harry, who put him in a jar that had tiny holes big enough to provide air. Unknown to Hagrid and Scabbers, the jar had a magical seal to prevent Peter from transforming into his human form.

When Harry put the jar lid on, he nodded and thanked Hagrid and turned to leave. As he walked away, he put Scabber into his pocket and whistled loudly before he transformed into a bat. He sees Sirius in his Padfoot form meet up with him and they began to make their way to Dumbledore's office where Harry had called some favors to meet some very important people there.

* * *

When Sirius and Harry arrived to the Gargoyle, they see Dracula and Mavis waiting there. After saying the password, which was "Lemon Drop", they were allowed entry and they see Fudge, Rita, Amelia Bones, Remus Lupin, Professor Dumbledore, and (to Harry's surprise) Professor Snape.

"It would seem that the man who has requested our presence has come." Dumbledore stated, gaining everyone's attention to the bat on the black dog. Harry got off the dog's head and transformed back to his normal form.

"Welcome everyone, I have requested you here because of important matters concerning Sirius Black." Harry told the people, getting more of their attention and Rita beginning to record it. "As you all have probably know, Sirius Black killed James Potter and Lily Potter. However, I have evidences that may say otherwise. My evidence is an eyewitness who knows what truly happened that night."

"How, Mr. Dracula?" Amelia asked to him.

"Easy, I caught the true rat who sold the Potters to save his own skin from the Dark Lord's wrath." Harry answered as he brought out the jar that contained Scabbers and they saw him trying to get out. "Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to the Mr. Wormtail, AKA: Peter Pettigrew."

Harry opened up the jar and brought the rat out and used the _Animagus Reversal Spell_ on Scabbers. When the spell hit the rat, it began to squirm and it began to change into a human. Once the spell was complete, they see Peter Pettigrew on the ground in front of them.

"Peter…" Amelia, Fudge, Snape, and Lupin muttered with the last one more of a growl than shock.

"I knew I smelled something wrong about that rat." Dracula muttered when he first met Scabbers.

Peter looked up and began to look at everyone around him, knowing he was now in serious trouble.

"R-Remus? S-Severus?" Then he noticed the black dog growling at him and he looked terrified and began to slowly back up "S-Sirius?"

Everyone looked at the black dog and it changed into Sirius Black who looked like he had seen better days.

"Hello Peter." Sirius said with venom "No escaping justice this time, traitor."

Fudge was ready to take action and arrest Black but he couldn't because Peter was in front of him, this was clearly a difficult case and it didn't help that Rita was here, if he took action without a just cause or he can lose his position (which is what Harry wants).

"Now why don't you be a good gentleman and SIT DOWN!" Harry shouted as he threw Peter to the chair where Dumbledore's desk is at and Peter lands perfectly before being frozen on the chair thanks to Harry.

Harry pulls out a potion of what looked like colorless liquid. Snape's eyes widen in realization "Veritaserum." Snape muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Indeed." Harry said as he unfroze Peter's head and forced him to open his mouth "Now for answers." Harry put three drops into Peter's mouth and forced him to shallow. Once he did swallow, Harry pulled away but kept Peter mostly frozen with only his head allowing to move "Ask your questions."

"Did you betray James and Lily Potter?" Lupin immediately asked to Peter.

"Yes." Peter said to them, under the effects of the potion.

"Why?" Rita asked to Peter.

"The Dark Lord, he weapons he possessed. I was afraid, I was scared. When James and Lily told me they were going to make me their Secret Keeper to keep 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' chasing after Sirius Black, since Sirius thought that the Dark Lord would have thought he would have been the most likely choice to be their Secret Keeper, the Dark Lord would not suspect me and I could keep a low profile." Peter confessed.

"What happened in that alley between you and Sirius?" Harry asked to Peter, already knowing what was going to be said.

"Sirius was chasing me, trying to capture and take me to the Ministry for betraying the Potters." Peter confessed "So I came up with an idea, a plan to frame Sirius as the spy to the Dark Lord, make the Ministry believe he was a Death Eater given to his family heritage, I thought it would be perfect. I cut off a finger, blasted the street with a spell, and transformed into a rat that escaped in the sewers. I heard Sirius got captured and taken to Azkaban so I felt the need to continue to lay low as the Dark Lord's followers would come after me. So I found the Weasley family and went under the disguise of being their pet rat."

Harry looked at Fudge and Rita with a smirk "There is the truth. Sirius was framed and Peter was the true culprit you have been looking for. I take it Sirius will be freed."

"Actually, I think not. He still deserves the Dementor's Kiss." Fudge said as he looked at Harry "Whether or not he was in league with the Dark Lord, he is a criminal for escaping Azkaban so he deserves death."

Before Harry could resort, Rita spoke up "Actually Minister, I'm afraid that isn't an option."

"What!?" Fudge shouted at her.

"I have recorded everything and it is going to the Daily Prophet." Rita told Fudge "If you order the execution of an innocent man framed for crimes he did not commit, you can be giving yourself a bad image and reputation."

"Not to mention, the Ministry will not stand for such an action." Amelia added with a smile "We can override your order and can have you taken off the position."

Fudge tried to resort but he couldn't as he knew they were right.

"Also, this could be the chance we need to fully expose Death Eaters." Harry added and they looked at him "Think about it; Peter was a spy and is, no doubt, been in the Inner Circle of the Dark Lord. He could possibly give names and expose those who were truly dedicated to the Dark Lord and not just false leads and excuses like they were under the _Imperius Curse_."

Amelia thought about it before nodding, thinking it as a good way to finally jail/execute those of the inner circle of the Dark Lord.

"If business is concluded, I'll be taking my leave now." Harry said before leaving to rest.

"I suppose we can talk about Sirius being freed from charges-" Harry heard his grandfather, Count Dracula, stated before Harry was out of range.

* * *

 **Now justice has been served to the rat bastard. I hate Peter a lot and saw this as the appropriate outcome for him.**

 **Here are news. Since this story is going to end earlier than I want, I'm going to include something special after the Hogwart end and add two things that people have been demanding me to do:**

 **The Birthday of Mavis where she meets Johnny and Ginny being swapped out for Lily.**

 **Also, I'm holding a vote. I would like to see if you would agree with it :)**

 **Should Fudge be a Death Eater?**

 **Yes: 1**

 **No: 0**

 **Also, I changed the Harem up.**

 **Harem Members: Winnie, Delphini, Luna, Lily (Technically not Incest since Lily will be inhabiting Ginny's body), Nysaix (OC Lamia), Cattielle (OC Succubus), Mae Ema (OC Kitsune), and Melody (OC Mermaid).**


	14. The possible end of my stories

_I was laying on the couch before getting up and going to my porch. I checked the mail, getting some letters and a paycheck for a good job and noticed a newspaper. I grabbed both and went back to the couch and put the mail aside and looked at the newspaper and opened it. After looking through some stuff, I turned the page and grabbed a glass of chocolate milk and began to drink it before seeing something and spitting all of my chocolate milk out._

" _ **FCC chair Ajit Pai is pushing a vote this Thursday to dismantle two decades of open internet protections in one of the biggest corporate giveaways in history.**_ " I read out loud before reading the rest silently.

After reading it, I threw away the newspaper and got up and looked at the camera.

" **You guys do know what that means, right? It could be the possible end to free internet and possibly the end of all internet as we know it!"** I told them before the entire environment turned pure white, like in limbo " **But it means more to me and you…"**

I snapped my fingers and names of my stories appeared in the forms of books.

 _ **The Overlord's Revenge**_

 _ **The Fox of Insanity**_

 _ **The Prince of Stars and Animals**_

 _ **The Rise of Omega N**_

 _ **The Orange Inkling Maelstrom**_

 _ **The Equestrian Maelstrom**_

 _ **Harry Potter-Dracula and the Prisoner of Azkaban**_

"All of this…" I said before looking at the books and began to cry "could possibly remain unfinished, because I may or may not be able to pay for my internet." I looked at the camera and wiped the tears away " **I say "NO!" to this: 'FCC kill Net Neutrality'. Join the fight against this by teaming up with people around world, including Markiplier and TheInvertedShadow! Spread the word. Let 'em know we won't let them ruin the free Internet!"**

" **FYI; I was just spreading the word to my readers."**


	15. Remake Notice and Guess Who's Back?

**Hello everyone. I wanted to say now that I'm going to restart the entire entire Harry Dacula series. I am working on the first new chapter now. *Sigh*** _(I looked to the side)_ **I have been away, working on some stuff in the real life and when I back on, I decided to take a look on my reviews for all of my stories.** _(I looked at the reader)_ **Guess what I found?**

Noctus Of The Thousand Blades: "aaaand, this fic just took a colossal nosedive. you were doing great, until you added yourself and the multiverse to the fic. that just killed a LOT of this fics potential. moves like that KILL fanfics. its why many fics that go that route wind up abandoned. by either the authors, or the readers. but they ALWAYS end up abandoned."

Lukebuzo1245: "Yas instantly ruined the moment you added that DE symbol. Delphie I could forgive. But then Nyx in a random tree that any student with a telescope could find."

 **And then there is was this…**

Time Emperor: "Never mind, this story is horrible and doesn't deserve to be on this site. Stop with purring useless characters in the story, not cool. You should just die. Go hang yourself."

 _(I closed my eyes and sighed.)_ **I can sort-of understand Noctus. Luke, the symbol was never intended to be part of the story. When I uploaded the picture to be my profile picture, it just ended on there. Don't know how and I don't know how to get rid of it so I left it alone.**

 **But you, Time Emperor… *sigh* Saying stuff like that really makes people** _ **want**_ **to die. So in response to your** _ **wonderful**_ _(sarcastically speaking)_ **comment. I'm going to ignore you since you aren't even worth my time. I do hope someone, or a lot of people, report you for telling someone to commit suicide.**

* * *

 **Now with that out of the way. I will say now for the true purpose of this chapter. I plan to remake this series into a single story. Which means, I'm deleting all three of my stories. This new story will be changed up and remade, though Harry will be changed up a lot (not much in personality). This story will be deleted a week after the first two chapters of the remade is done. One more thing, by the way.**

 **My crisis has been temporarily stopped but I will eventually go back to solving that. Until that happens, you guess what happens now.**

 **I'm back!**

 _ **(Cue Song: Bendy And The Ink Machine OST "Drawn To Darkness")**_


End file.
